A StarForce Christmas
by Superginji19
Summary: Ginji planes a party for team StarForce.


A StarForce Christmas

It was the last day before Christmas Vacation in Echo Ridge. Geo was heading towards his home room class. (This story happens between Heroes from Different Worlds and Dawn of the Biometals).

"Yo Geo," yelled a boy with a scar on his forehead and wearing a red stocking cap.

"What's up Ginji?" asked Geo.

"I was thinking of hosting a Christmas party at my house and I was thinking of inviting everyone from StarForce," said Geo.

"Sounds like a good idea. Hey we should head to class," said Geo.

"I'll send you the full information on Saturday," said Ginji.

After school on the roof

"Hey Solo do you have a good arm?" asked Sonic

"Ya, why?" asked Solo.

"Think you could pelt Luna over there with a giant snowball," said Sonic.

"Sure!" said Solo. (Luna has been nagging Solo ever since he started going to Echo Ridge High School) "What's a little seasons beating," (cracking knuckles)

Then Solo made a snowball the size of a semi-truck.

"Ready, Aim, Fire!" yelled Solo.

Then he launched the snow ball straight at Luna as she was walking out of the school gates. Then the next thing Sonic and Solo hear is crash.

"Ha ha direct hit," laughed Sonic. "Sweet throw."

"Thanks," said Solo.

Then all that could be heard from where Luna was muffled swearing, extremely loud swearing.

Saturday December 20th, 12:00

_Message_

_From: Ginji_

_Topic Party on the 24__th_

_The party is at 8:00 p.m. at my house. No need to dress up, just wear normal street clothes. The party ends at 1:00 a.m. I need help with decorating the house._

"Huh… Hey mom do we have anything going on from today to the 25th?" asked Geo.

"Me and your father are going to my parents house until the 25th, Why?" asked Hope.

"Ginji is holding a party at his house," said Geo.

"Will his parents be there?" asked Kelvin.

"No, his mom and dad don't live with them but, his older brother Grey will be there," said Geo.

"Oh, well I would like to meet his brother," said Kelvin.

"So can I go?" asked Geo

"Sure you can Geo," said Hope.

"Thanks mom and dad," said Geo as he rushed out the door.

When he got to Ginji's house he was able to get there before Grey locked the door who was headed off to work. Solo was setting up the rec room with lights and speakers, Shadow was hauling a tree through each room, and Tails was outside with lights.

"Thanks for coming and helping me with the decorations, Shadow the tree goes over there, NO NOT IN THERE!" yelled Ginji.

All that could be heard is the sound of lasers and the smell of smoke.

"Shadow that is the training and it was set to laser mode, SH*T!" yelled Ginji. "Geo can you go get another tree at Time Square, here's 500 zenny please hurry, Shadow get back here!"said Ginji as he drew his sword.

_This must stress Ginji out a lot, _thought Geo.

Then Geo got to Time Square he found the place Ginji told him about.

"Well we should head back," said Mega.

"Ya you're right Mega," said Geo.

As soon as Geo got in the door he felt the pine tree tugged straight out of his hands by Knuckles.

"I'll take this from here Geo can you help Tails with the lights outside," said Knuckles.

"No problem," said Geo.

After they finished the lights Ginji thanked them all and everyone left except for Solo because he lives at Ginji's.

At Geo's house

"I'm home!" yelled Geo.

Then a message showed up on his Hunter-VG

_Geo we left early you have the whole house to yourself for the next 4 days see you on Christmas day_

_From Mom_

"Well what should I do now?" said Geo.

Then Geo heard knocking coming from the front door.

"I wonder who's here," said Geo. But, when he got to the door no one was there. "Hello, I wonder who that was."

Then he got another Message on his Hunter.

_From: unknown_

_Turn around._

"What?" said Geo as he was about to head back inside but, he was blinded all of the sudden.

"Guess who?" said a girl behind Geo.

"Is it Sonia?" asked Geo.

"Yes," said Sonia as she kissed geo.

"Do you want to come in Sonia?" asked Geo.

"Sure Geo," said Sonia as she walked inside.

That night Sonia spent the night and Sonia invited Geo to her concert the next day, after the concert the next day they went to check and see if Ginji needed anymore help, but when they got there there was a note on the door.

_To Geo_

_Not here but all of the decorations are done, I'm going to be gone for the next two days visiting Rosy's parent, but I will be here on the 24__th__. Solo and Grey are here if you need help._

"Well do you want to go to Time Square Sonia?" asked Geo.

"Sure let's go Geo," said Sonia as she grabbed Geo's arm.

On the 24th at 7:00 p.m.

"We have to go Mega and pick up Sonia," said Geo.

"Ok but, I'm leaving as soon as I get there. Me, Chaos, and the others are having a virus busting party on the astro waves to celebrate Christmas," said Mega as he was sharpening his claws.

"Well have a fun time and make sure you go buck wild on them," said Geo.

"Ha ha very funny," said Mega.

Then Geo started to head out to Sonia's house, she was waiting for him on the front steps.

"You ready to go Sonia?" asked Geo.

"Ya let's go," said Sonia.

When they got there Ginji was the first one to greet them.

"Hi Geo and Sonia. Hey look up," said Ginji.

They both looked up and they were blushing a dark red color, they were under the mistletoe.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" yelled everyone but Ginji, Shadow, and Solo.

After all that went through Sonic's mind was he needed to stay away from Amy until the party is over.

Then the rest of the night everyone played video games or participated in the huge snow ball fight in the front yard.

11:59 24th

"3, 2, 1! Merry Christmas!" yelled everyone.

At 1:00 everyone went back to their homes. Geo and Sonia went to vista point.

At 1:30 Geo noticed Sonia was shivering.

"Sonia do you want my coat?" asked Geo.

"Wont you get cold?" said Sonia.

"No I won't Sonia," said Geo as he gave Sonia his coat.

"Thanks Geo," said Sonia.

Then Geo and Sonia Kissed for two minutes

"Merry Christmas Sonia," said Geo.

"Merry Christmas Geo," said Sonia as she hugged him.

Then it started to snow around Sonia and Geo. They both could agree this was the best Christmas for both of them.

THE END

**This idea came to me 5 days and right now I'm almost done with the next chapter of The Lonely Chao. SuperGinji19**


End file.
